With the growing popularity of mobile devices, there is an increasing demand for applications, or apps, to run on such devices. Traditional testing of these apps has incompletely or inaccurately represented actual usage, resulting in incomplete or erroneous testing of these apps.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown.
However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.